The Innocent Oturan
by Super Saiyan Blue Aym
Summary: Oturan, half Saiyan and Seraenian, lost her memories to fight and soar. She escape out of the laboratory to find Vegeta. Goku and Gohan suddenly notice that Vegeta was on the news to bail out Oturan just to protect her.
1. The Escape At the Laboratory

Disclaimer: I did not take the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z. -Aym Blast

Aym Blast (snickers): I think this story is going to be funny depending on the situation if you are reading this. Enjoy!

The Innocence Oturan

 **The Escape At the Laboratory**

 **Hidden in the laboratory**

A mysterious girl with the power of the Saiyan name, Oturan, was rested inside the healing tank with healing water wearing nothing but her plain white thong. Oturan was dreaming about the past when she first met the Saiyan prince who rescue her 14 years ago. Suddenly, the Saiyan prince lost her in the galaxies. Oturan woke up from her dream. "...! (Prince!)" thought Oturan. She feel pain on her head. "(Ow…)" She attack the window of the healing tank to escape. The window of the healing tank breaks after Oturan punched five times. She remove the oxygen pack on her face, then fell down on her head again.

"Ow…" She notice that she was almost naked. "I'm naked!" She looked around to get her clothes. She looked around the healing tank and found her strapless cleavage combat clothes behind, then put on her clothes and her accessories. She escape in the laboratory. "The kid escapes, Professor Timber!" one of the scientist exclaimed. Oturan flew away and break the ceiling. "Why do I keeping hitting my head?" groaned Oturan. "This better not happen again next time…" She flew to West City and hit her head again. "Ouch!" She climb down, then run to West City instead.

 **The next day...**

Oturan was sleeping in the benches. "Zzz…"A man stare at Oturan sleeping, and trying to touch her chest. "Hehehehehehehe!" a man chuckled. Oturan woke up and notice a man touching her chest. "You pervert!" screamed Oturan, kicking the man to the tree. "Gahh!" A man screams. He was dead. "Oh! I didn't mean this to happen!" exclaimed Oturan. One of the innocent person call the police to arrest Oturan. "There's a kid who killed a man in Rowdie Street!" panicked an innocent person.

 **Nearest Restaurant**

Goku and Gohan was eating two dozens of meal. "Oh, man, this is good!" Goku said. "We interrupt this program for this breaking news! Today at the West City, a young kid who is fifteen years old murder a man at Rowdie Street!" the newsman on television said. "Huh? What the heck is going on TV?" asked Gohan. "She will be arrested for 10 years for murdering an innocent man," the newsman said. "Hold it, sir! I know her before!" shouted a person. "Huh? Dad, is that Vegeta on TV?" Gohan asked. Goku spit out his drink toward the waiter. "Huh? Did you said Vegeta? He was on TV?" exclaimed Goku. "Hey, you spit your drink on me! You probably have bad etiquette," the waiter said. "Sorry, sir! My son notice someone on TV! You got to believe this!" said Goku. Goku turn at Gohan. "Gohan, let's hurry and find Vegeta somewhere!" Goku and Gohan rush outside.

 **Five minutes ago...**

Vegeta was sightseeing on the edge of the peak. He suddenly heard a sound of the police officer's cuffs. "What the…? Someone who has a strong chi was arrested!" Vegeta exclaimed. He flew to the West City. He notice Oturan's chi. "Huh? Oturan? That can't be her!" The police officer arrested Oturan and put her inside the police car. "Hold it, sir! I know her before!" "You know her?" asked the police officer. "Her name is Oturan, sir, and I come to bail her arrest!" Vegeta said. "This young lady that you're talking about that she murder a man, and she'll stay in prison for ten years!" said the police officer. "If you come to bail her, you own me 150,000 zenis!" Vegeta give the police officer 150,000 zenis to bail Oturan. Some of the innocent people chattered. The police officer remove the cuff from Oturan's arms. "Stay out of trouble, young lady, don't even think about killing anyone innocent unless they are bad! Bad as dead!" The police officer drove away. Some of the innocent people was surprise.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Aym Blast: It was a little sexual harassment in the beginning of the chapter for DBZ Oturan. The situation about this chapter is when Oturan suddenly woke up in her sleep on the bench, a man was harassing the hottie, so Oturan accidently killed a man who was harassing her back. Meanwhile, Goku with his son, Gohan, went out to eat for lunch. They suddenly heard the news on the TV! Oturan was arrested for killing a man! Five minutes ago, Vegeta was standing on the lookout with his casual clothes on. He first knew that Oturan was near Rowdie Street after the policeman arrested Oturan. Now, then! Next time on the First Super Saiyan Girl! Review and follow this chapter! I'll probably do the uncut version of The Innocence Oturan now!**


	2. Oturan Meets the Saiyan Prince, Again

**Oturan Meets the Saiyan Prince, Again**

Goku and Gohan appeared. Oturan hugged Vegeta. "My prince, you came here to save me!" Oturan said.

Vegeta grabs Oturan's arms. "Don't sweat it, Oturan, don't call me prince in front of everyone," said Vegeta. "But from now on, just call me Vegeta." "Vegeta, what's going on? Who is that kid?" Goku asked. "Yeah, why did you save her?" asked Gohan.

"She is Oturan, I met her 14 years ago," Vegeta said, in a calm voice. "Huh? Vegeta, I didn't know you had a tender side!" chuckled Goku, mocking Vegeta. "Shut up!" Vegeta shouted. "I save her long time ago when her grandmother and I was traveling to planet Seraen back then! Some of the Saiyans from planet Seraen went there to live in peace. The rest of her family dies there because of Speice's desire! I'm serious! I have no idea what the heck just happen to her parents!"

He stare at Oturan. "Oturan, do you remember that day when your family die?" Oturan paused and look down. "...I don't remember a thing except you," said Oturan. "Huh? Hey, since when I was a baby, I didn't know what happen that day," said Goku, laughing. "I guess maybe she and I have a lot in common! Heh!" "Shh!" Gohan shushed. "Oh!" exclaimed Goku. He quickly cover his mouth.

"What...kind of monster would go inside my mind? I don't know how to control it!" Oturan whimpered, kneeling down and cover her head. "Who am I?! Just who am I?!" She stare at Vegeta. "Pri- I mean, Vegeta! Who am I?! Why am I in this world?! Help me! I can't control my power! It's making me insane! I feel like my mind...has gone dead!" She started to weep. Goku was surprised.

"You're a natural born Saiyan like Kakarot, Oturan, once a Saiyan, you're always a Saiyan!" said Vegeta, grabbing Oturan's arms. "Uh, enough with the melodrama scene in front of everyone there, Vegeta," Gohan said.

Vegeta paused. "Uh... "stuttered Vegeta. He stare at everyone. "My younger friend Oturan has an amnesia, and she's helpless! Don't worry, she'll get help from a doctor!"

Goku whispered to Oturan, "We'll help you soon, Oturan, so don't act in front of them." "Okay," Oturan sniffed. "We need to see Bulma!" said Goku. "For what?" Gohan asked. "Oturan is probably has an amnesia right now, so we need to take her to Bulma!" said Goku. "Bulma was at the Kame House, remember? She's in a bad attitude today," Gohan said. "Let's go!" said Goku.

Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan flew. "I guess Oturan's seems so quiet right now, right, Otu- huh?" "I'm sorry to say this, but I can't fly!" Oturan hollered at Goku. "Grr! Just because you can't fly doesn't mean you're so darn quiet!" Vegeta growled. "Hop on my back!" "Uwaaah!" screamed Oturan, burst her tears. Goku grab Vegeta. "...!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"Vegeta, you're scaring her now!" Goku hollered. Goku flew down toward Oturan and gently give Oturan his hand. "Here, I'll give you a piggyback ride, just hold tight!" "Thanks," said Oturan, wiping her tears. She jump on Goku's back. "All right! Let's go!" Gohan said. Goku with Oturan on his back, Vegeta, and Gohan flew to the middle of the sea to the Kame House.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Aym Blast: A huge dialogue, and a bit humor in this chapter! Drama failed! Ahahaha! There's more chapter of The First Super Saiyan Girl next time!**


	3. What Happen to Oturan's Memories?

**What Happen to Oturan's Memories?**

At the Kame House in the middle of the sea, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Krillin was watching TV. "Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" laughed Master Roshi. Outside, Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan landed on the tiny island with Oturan. "We're here!" Gohan said. Goku knock the door. "Hello? Master Roshi? We brought a friend!" said Goku. Master Roshi open the door. Goku stare at Oturan. "Oturan, hide behind me." Oturan hide behind Goku. "Hey, Goku! What brings you here?" Master Roshi asked. "There's a girl who has problem with her memories, Master Roshi, and could you bring Bulma out here?" asked Goku.

"I'm sorry, Goku, Bulma can't come outside because she's mad," Master Roshi said. "Why?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, don't ask him why!" Vegeta shouts, staring at Gohan. Krillin notice Vegeta's voice. "Was that Vegeta outside?" Krillin asked. "Quiet! I can't hear a good part!" said Yamcha. Outside… "Well, Master Roshi, without the reason, we brought a friend," Goku said. "Oturan, show yourself." Oturan appeared behind Goku. "That's Master Roshi you're talking to? He's old," said Oturan. "Heh-heh-heh! Look at that giant breasts you have, Tourah!" Master Roshi laughed. "It's Oturan, the new Saiyan, sir," said Gohan, grinning.

Master Roshi whispered at Goku, "Goku, I dare you to pull Oturan's upper clothes off to show her chests." "What? I can't do that!" Goku whispered. "Let Vegeta cover her eyes while you and Gohan pull her upper clothes down, she won't notice," whispered Master Roshi. Goku whisper to Gohan and Vegeta, "Gohan, you'll pull Oturan's upper clothes for Master Roshi with me, and Vegeta, cover Oturan's eyes." "That's ridiculous! I'll be thinking about sexual harassment or something so sexy when the old pervert encourage me!" Vegeta whispered. "Just do it!" whispered Gohan.

"Uh, there is nothing to see here, Oturan, just think about your imagination now!" Vegeta stammered, covering Oturan's eyes with his hands. Vegeta started to sweat. "Here goes nothing!" shuddered Gohan. Gohan and Goku pull Oturan's upper clothes down while Vegeta and Gohan shrieked and close their eyes or looking away.

"My eyes is dazzling with a woman's chest!" Master Roshi hooted, laughing. Inside the living room…"What's Master Roshi is hooting about?" asked Krillin. "Ohohoho! You two can come in!" Master Roshi hooted, pointing at Goku and Oturan. Gohan quickly pull Oturan's upper clothes back up while Vegeta removed his hands off of Oturan's eyes.

"You idiots!" Oturan shouted. Her face turn cheeky red as she slapped Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's face, but Vegeta avoided getting slapped by Oturan. Goku and Gohan paused at Oturan while she pulled Goku's ear. "Easy with my ear!" howled Goku. She pulled Goku's ear to the Kame House. Master Roshi stared at Oturan's butt and touched it. "You have a butt too!" laughed Master Roshi. "Ah!" Oturan screams. She slapped Master Roshi's face. "What a woman!" tittered Master Roshi. "Close one..." Vegeta huffed, turning bright red.

Gohan kneeled down his knees as he turn bright red. "Oh, my gosh, I'm glad that's over…" huffed Gohan. "I'm sure hope Videl won't try to see me do embarrassing thing for Oturan and her big chests." "Yeah, Kakarot and I think of the same thing for our wife," Vegeta huffed. "What are we thinking? I hope Bulma won't hear me screaming like a tomboy girl." Goku and Oturan went inside the Kame House with Master Roshi. "Goku!" said Krillin. He stare at Oturan.

"Oh, Goku, who's that chick you made friend with?" "Huh? Chick?" Yamcha exclaimed. Yamcha stare at Oturan. "Oh, I think my heart is beating fast when I look at her!" "Her name is Oturan," said Goku. Yamcha shakes Oturan's hand. "Hi, Oturan, I'm Yamcha! Can you tell me how old you are?" Yamcha asked, grinning. "You look like you're twenty." "Actually, I'm fifteen," said Oturan. Krillin and Yamcha's jaws are down and paused for a few seconds. "Krillin? Yamcha? What the heck is happening to you guys?" Goku asked. "Uh...nothing! That's okay! Even if she's still a kid, she is still cute, too, isn't that right, Oturan?" laughed Yamcha, touching Oturan's shoulder. "Yeah, I agree with Yamcha! I'm Krillin!" Krillin laughed nervously.

Goku grab Yamcha's arms to let go of Oturan. "Anyhow, is Bulma's somewhere inside? Oturan has an amnesia," asked Goku. "She seems to lose her control from her Saiyan power, and she can't fly." Bulma appeared running down the staircase. "Amnesia? Did someone said amnesia?" Bulma asked. "Who has an amnesia?" "She does," said Krillin, pointing at Oturan. Outside, Vegeta and Gohan was staring at the windows. "Well, Bulma is acting berserk," Gohan said. "Shush, Gohan! I can't hear them what they're saying!" shouted Vegeta. Inside the Kame House..."Gohan, Vegeta, come inside!" Goku said.

Outside..."Dad, is the door unlocked?" Gohan asked. Inside the Kame House, Yamcha opened the door for Gohan and Vegeta. "I got it!" said Yamcha. "Gohan, Vegeta! What a surprise! I knew it's you!" He start laughing. "Kakarot, what is going on?" Vegeta yelled. Bulma stare at Vegeta. "We just had a talk," said Goku.

He whisper to Vegeta, "Yamcha, Krillin, and Master Roshi are making the fuss out of Oturan who looks hot as Bulma." "All right, so the problem with the new chick who looks like me has an amnesia, then you, Goku, and Gohan came here for a reason?!" Bulma asked, glaring at Vegeta. "Calm down, Bulma, we only want to see what happened to Oturan's memories," said Gohan. "And she is our friend. Vegeta has more responsible for her."

Bulma touched Oturan's head. "Hmm...whoa!" Bulma exclaimed. "What is it?" asked Krillin. "She has a lot of bumps almost all over her head!" Bulma exclaimed. "That's a lot more than my big bump when I was a baby!" exclaimed Goku. "I have the solution for the new chick!" Bulma said. "Her name is Oturan, and she's a Saiyan, Bulma," said Master Roshi. She pull out the mind drop inside her pocket. "Goku, put this mind drop in your pocket," Bulma said. She give the mind drop to Goku. "The next day, give her the mind drop." "What might happen if I give her the mind drop now?" asked Goku. "Nothing happen, but the bumps on her head will affect more," Bulma said.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **It's funny when Master Roshi sees your big boom when Goku and Gohan had to pull down your clothes as Vegeta cover your eyes! In this chapter, Goku with Gohan and Vegeta took Oturan to the sea to head to the Kame House to meet everyone included Bulma. Goku asked Bulma to find a solution to get Oturan's memories back. Too bad Oolong and Puar are not there because they were out of the Kame House. Only Krillin, Yamcha, Master Roshi, and Bulma are inside. This chapter is longer than the first and the second chapter, though. Next chapter has more action than romance! Review and follow this chapter!**


	4. Speice Comes Back, Again

**Speice Comes Back, Again**

Suddenly, a palm tree fell off the ground outside. "What the...?" exclaimed Krillin. "What was that noise?" Vegeta asked. Someone kicked the door. "I found you, Chlo!" chuckled a person. "Speice!" gasped Oturan. She hide behind Vegeta. "Oturan, you know that guy?" Gohan asked. "He killed my parents," quavered Oturan. "Don't act so scared, Chlo, come with me, or I'll destruct the place in pieces," Speice said. Oturan think the flashback about the time when Speice kill her parents while grab Vegeta's shoulders.

"V-V-V-Vegeta, please...I'm begging you...to beat Speice up..." whimpered Oturan. "Whoa, I think she cuter if she was scared," Krillin laughed. "Oh, shut it! This is serious!" said Master Roshi. "I think it's better to fight outside than inside, Spice," Vegeta said, grinning. "Very well," said Speice. "And my name is pronounce Speice." Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Oturan, and Speice went outside. "How dare you lay your dirty hands toward my long lost friend in the past!" Vegeta shouts. He ripped his casual suit over his battle clothes, then attack toward Speice. Bulma, Master Roshi, Yamcha, and Krillin look at the windows outside. "Whoa, did Vegeta ripped his clothes off for his battle clothes?" exclaimed Krillin. "They better not wreck my house if their battle have gone intense!" Master Roshi shouts. Speice counter attacked Vegeta's chest. "VEGETAAH!" screamed Oturan.

Goku yells as he transformed to a super Saiyan and fight Speice. He kicked Speice in the air. "Ugh!" Speice groans. "What kind of power that he has?" asked Oturan. Vegeta stand up. "That power that Kakarot unleash is the super Saiyan," Vegeta said. "Gohan and I have that power too, but maybe, just maybe, as soon as you got your own memories back, you will soon unleash your rage to the super Saiyan."

"I still don't understand how I can handle this, but you, prince, talk too much!" shouted Speice. "Scorching Beam!" He shoot out an energy blast toward Vegeta. Vegeta reflect Speice's energy blast to the sky, but Speice chase after his energy blast and throw it toward Oturan. "Aaaaah!" Oturan screams. Gohan protect Oturan and got hit by Speice's energy blast. "Ooph!" groaned Gohan. He landed on the ground unconsciously. "Gohan!" Goku shouts. Speice fled. "I'm not letting that coward get his blasted mind away!" shouted Vegeta. He follow Speice as he turn into a super Saiyan.

"Vegeta, stop!" Oturan shouts. "Oturan?!" exclaimed Goku, turning back to a normal Saiyan. "Why would you want me to stop for?" Vegeta asked. "Don't kill Speice," said Oturan, glaring at Vegeta as he turns back to a normal Saiyan. "So what? He is the one who choose you as his slave!" Vegeta shouted. "If I were you, I would leave him alone and leave Earth to peace," said Oturan. "If it's someone like you, I would be the only Saiyan who would finish Speice off." "Ha! You seem to act like Kakarot when he fight all the decent villains, but, you are nothing like me!" Vegeta shouted.

Goku stare at Oturan and Vegeta. "Guys, enough arguing!" said Goku. "What says you?" Vegeta shouts. "Why are you guys talking about yourself? Besides, Gohan's hurt!" said Goku. "What?" Oturan and Vegeta exclaimed. He turn back to a normal Saiyan. Goku grab a senzu bean inside his pocket and give it to Gohan.

"Gohan, I got you a senzu bean," said Goku. Gohan chewed the senzu bean. His wounds are heal fast. Oturan kneel toward Gohan and touch his head. "Gohan! Gohan, are you okay?" Oturan asked. "You save me, and you sacrifice yourself from Speice. I thank you." Gohan woke up. "Aaaaahh! You scare me! Your chest is almost close to my neck!" screamed Gohan. "Eek!" Oturan exclaimed.

She stare at Goku. "Oh! I haven't gotten your name since we met!" "My name's Goku, and I was the first Saiyan who can become a super Saiyan, and my son is Gohan! You already known Vegeta when he first met you!" said Goku, grinning. "About you and your personal thoughts, I guess you and I have a lot in common!"

"Urgh, I think Speice has some strange power as he hit my back," Gohan groaned. "While we wait for tomorrow for your memories, I think we should head to my house!" said Goku. "I will keep my eyes on her, Kakarot, and I'm watching you," Vegeta said. Goku removed his shirt inside his uniform and give it to Oturan. "Wear this shirt, I promise it does not smell like my armpit," said Goku. "If my wife sees your big bare chests, she'll kick us out!" Oturan put on Goku's shirt. "Be right back. I'm going to let them know that we're leaving." Goku went inside the Kame House.

"Well, guys, since that strange man Speice fled, I guess I should be going right now." "What in the world are you talking about? Speice's strong as you!" Yamcha asked. "Give him a break, Yamcha, it was just a warm up," laughed Krillin. "Goku and Vegeta might use up their energy, but Gohan suddenly save that chick." "After all the skirmish, I'm going to my house, see you!" Goku said, waving at Master Roshi, Bulma, Krillin, and Yamcha. Goku went outside, but Bulma followed Goku. "Goku, you better not give Oturan that mind drop I give you today! Give her the mind drop tomorrow at noon!" shouted Bulma. "I got it!" Goku said, giving the thumbs up toward Bulma while he flew toward Gohan, Oturan, and Vegeta.

"Let's go!" "Dad, I'm giving Oturan piggyback ride this time, since I save her," said Gohan. "Sure," Goku said, grinning. Gohan squat down for Oturan. Oturan started to blush as she climb on Gohan's back. "You're comfortable!" laughed Oturan. "Oturan, why are you blushing at Gohan?" Vegeta puzzled. "I think he's cute and so brave!" laughed Oturan. Goku, Gohan with Oturan on his back, and Vegeta start soaring up the sky. "Whoo!" Goku whispered to Vegeta, "Is it just me, or did Oturan fell in love with my son?" "Why? Even though he already have Videl, his own wife!" Vegeta whispered. "Although THIS plot has some comedy romance! I hate it!" He stared at the sky. "Give this plot some more into action and adventure, you stupid narrator!" They continued to fly to Goku's house.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **It has been the first action of this chapter so far! Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta tries to protect Speice, Oturan's known Seraenian; from kidnapping by him as they battle outside of the Kame House like the time when Goku fights his Saiyan brother, Raditz (read vol. 1 of Dragon Ball Z). Son Goku is the special guest of this chapter.** **Next chapter is when Goku, Gohan, and Oturan went to Goku's house, but Oturan convinced Vegeta to come, too. Review this chapter if necessary! Until then next time on The First Super Saiyan Girl! Review and follow this chapter!**


	5. Good-Bye from the Son Residence

**Good-Bye from the Son Residence**

At Goku's house, Chi-Chi was doing chores. "I can't believe that kid on television had kill a man with a single intensity!" said Chi-Chi. Goku knock the door outside of his house. "Chi-Chi!" Goku called. "I'll get it!" said Goten, Gohan's younger brother. He open the door. "Hey, Goten! What a surprise!" Goku laughed. Goten looks scared. "That's the same person on TV who kill a man!" shuddered Goten, pointing at Oturan. "Goten, she's now harmless," Gohan said. "And she is not going to hurt you or do anything bad." "You must be Goten," said Oturan. She squatted down at Goten. "I can't seem to control my power because I had an inappropriate situation. I am also part Saiyan, and that's what my long lost friend tell me." "You're a Saiyan?" Goten's face was shocked. "Heh-heh! Come in!"

Goku, Oturan, Vegeta, and Gohan went inside Goku's house. Goten ran toward his mom, Chi-Chi. "Mom! Dad and Gohan are here!" Chi-Chi walk toward Goku. "Goku, you're back home!" said Chichi, grinning. She suddenly notice Oturan right behind Goku, and screams. "Get her away from my house! She is going to kill me! She's going to rob our house!" She pointed frantically at Oturan. "...!" Oturan whimpers. "Oh, woman, you scare the killa (censored word) out of my friend Oturan here!" shouted Vegeta. "Mom..." Gohan said. "Everyone, be quiet!" hollered Goku. Everyone was quiet. "Oturan is no longer a criminal! She is really innocent, thanks to Vegeta, who saves her, and she can't control her strength! She lost her flying skill, and there's someone out there treats her like a slave!" Oturan, Gohan, Goten, and Chichi exclaimed.

Goku stare at Chi-Chi and holding her hands while he grins. "Chi-Chi, please treat Oturan like a good woman. Give her a room to sleep." "Ooh..." Gohan and Goten laughed. "Oh, shut up! Don't be such a WEEP hole! There's nothing to see there! Get away!" growled Vegeta, flapping his hands frantically in front of Gohan and Goten. "Aah!" Goten screams. He ran to his room. "I have never seen or heard you begging at me, so sure," said Chi-Chi, chuckling. Vegeta sighs loudly, "Are you freaking kidding me? Not the romance again!" "I'll let Oturan sleep in the living room," said Chi-Chi. "I'm tired of you two love diving in front of me, I'm going to leave," Vegeta sighs. Oturan tugged Vegeta's shoulders. "No, stay with me! I don't want you to go fight Speice!" cried Oturan. He stare behind Oturan. "If they promise me to not be worrying about each other for love, I'll stay," Vegeta said. "Oh, really? Do you had to bring that up?!" shouted Chi-Chi. Chichi hits Vegeta in the head with her cooking pan. "Aah!" Vegeta screams.

At bedtime in the living room, Vegeta was the only one who is sleeping with his combat outfit. Oturan tried to sleep, but she still feel Speice's sense. "No...no...Speice..." whimpered Oturan. She sudden feel Speice's sense on her blue shirt from Goku. She quickly removed her shirt and huffed, then stared at Vegeta sleeping. Oturan still have her strapless cleavage combat top on. She started to stare again at Vegeta sleeping. "Zzz..." Vegeta snored. "(Speice, don't find me again...)" sighed Oturan. Her mind started to think a song about Oturan, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan.

 ***Dream and Flashback***

 _Oturan was arrested for killing a man. "(I rest my hand across your lips, feel your breath by my fingertips...no longer can I delay what is right, but this love it won't give up without a fight.)" Vegeta saves Oturan from being bail. "(I'd write a note and tear it up, there are no words that could say enough. I know I'm gonna hurt you when l walk out that door, but I swear it's gonna hurt me even more.)" Oturan hugs Vegeta when he meets her again. "(You taught me how to laugh, you taught me how to cry...when I gave up you even taught me how to try.)" Goku give Oturan a piggyback ride. "(There's one more thing to learn before I spread my wings and fly, you gonna have to teach me how to say, "Goodbye, goodbye.)"_

 _Bulma was checking Oturan's head. "(Wish I could see your dreams tonight, wish I could make them turn out right. Tempted to turn back for just one last kiss, but my heart tells me its better just like this, "So this is how the story ends, when love is gone you can't pretend.)" Oturan was grabbing Gohan injure on the ground. "(No matter who else I give my heart to, there's a part of it that still belongs to you. You taught me how to laugh, you taught me how to cry...when I gave up you even taught me how to try.)" Oturan went on Gohan to get a piggyback ride from Gohan while he flew up in the sky. "(There's one more thing to learn before I spread my wings and fly, you gonna have to teach me how to say, "Goodbye, goodbye.)"_

 _Chi-Chi freaks out at Oturan at Goku's house. "(You made me strong when I was weak, gave my heart a voice to speak. You must've known this day will come, when the lessons are all done, all except for one...no...! )" Everyone that Oturan knows was standing on the lookout. Oturan was cuddling Vegeta and Gohan. "(You taught me how to laugh, you taught me how to cry...when I gave up you even taught me how to try.)_ " Oturan shed her tears. "(Vegeta, we had a good time with you, Goku, and that son of yours who save me, I thank you...)" sniffed Oturan. " _(There's one more thing to learn before I spread my wings and fly, you gonna have to teach me how to say, "Goodbye...)_ " Oturan lied down." _(Ohh...You gonna have to teach me how to say, "Goodbye...)_ " Oturan went back to sleep soaked with tears while she grabs Vegeta's arms.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **For readers who complain about the last note, fine, I'll do the same to the first few chapter, happy now? (sighs, then grinned) This chapter is a comedy drama when Goku and Gohan went back to the Son Residence along with Oturan and Vegeta. Nearly the end of this chapter, there was a miniparody of Oturan who is thinking about the time when Vegeta saves her again nearly the end of this chapter.**


	6. Vegeta's Harassment

**Vegeta's Harassment**

The next morning, Chi-Chi woke up and stretch her arms as she walked to the living room, then yawned. She suddenly sees Oturan grabbing Vegeta's neck while she slept. "Please, take me with you, my prince," Oturan was sleep talking. "Eek! What in the world?!" Chi-Chi screams. "Vegeta!" She quickly bring her cooking pan and hit Vegeta's head repeatedly to wake him up. ***CLANG!*** "UWAAAAAAAAHH!" screams Vegeta. "Vegeta!" Oturan exclaimed. She continued to hit Vegeta with her cooking pan. "Get that stupid young chick of yours out of my house, and get your butt out of here!" yelled Chi-Chi. Vegeta grab Oturan and ran outside with lumps all over his head, his back, and his ramp. "Jeez, I'm going already! Happy now?!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta grabs Oturan's arm and flew out of Goku's house with Oturan on his back. "Eeiyaah!" screamed Oturan. Goku, Gohan, and Goten hurried to the living room to see what was going on. "Chi-Chi, what's going on?" Goku asked. "I found a hot chick lying in the living room with Vegeta!" shouted Chichi. "That hot chick was Oturan!" Gohan gasped. He hurried to dress in Piccolo's combat suit.

"Dad, did you still have the mind drop for Oturan?" "Yes, I'm sure it's in my yesterday's turtle combat gi (outfit)!" said Goku. He hurried to dress up to find his clothes from yesterday. "Oh, I found it!" "What's going on with Oturan?" Chi-Chi asked, glaring at Goku. "Long story, Chi-Chi, I got to go! Gohan, come on!" said Goku. Goku and Gohan ran outside. "Ditching from me with my son, that's your answer? Fine, be that way!" Chichi shouted. Goku and Gohan went outside and flew off the ground. "They're busted!" Goten mocked. "Go to your room!" shouted Chichi. Goten ran to his room.

Outside... "Oturan!" called Gohan. "Vegeta!" Goku called. Gohan senses Vegeta's ki/chi (energy). "He went that way with Oturan!" said Gohan, pointing right. "Great, Gohan! You're not so bad with your eyesight!" Goku said. "Vegeta!" Vegeta turn bright red and sweats while he carries Oturan on his back. His jaws was down and his eyes popped out. "Oh, my... ***wheezes***...curse this... ***wheeze high pitches***...oh, my gosh, I think that harpy woman is out of her freaking mind..." wheezed Vegeta. "She's way too scary," Oturan whimpered. "I think everyone is turning against me. Eek!" Vegeta make Oturan stare at him while he carries her hips. "Say...say what? Don't say that! Of course not!" stammered Vegeta. He took a deep breath as he turn peach again. "You already have me, Kakarot, and his two sons, Gohan and Goten! We Saiyan prove that you're a hero, and we won't turn against you as a Saiyan!" "Me? A hero?" Oturan asked. "I can't be a hero if I have my memories back. I remember that I was actually half Seraenian and half Saiyan." "No wonder! Your Saiyan father was married to a Seraenian queen! You were actually a Seraenian princess who met a Saiyan prince like me!" scoffed Vegeta, sarcastically. "Oturan!" Gohan called.

Goku and Gohan appeared flying toward Vegeta. "There you are," said Goku. "Oh, Oturan! I got you a treat!" Goku pulled out a mind drop and give it to Oturan. "Thanks," said Oturan. She bites a mind drop and swallow it. "Did it work?" Gohan asked. Oturan climb on Vegeta's back. "I don't know," said Oturan. She suddenly smell Vegeta. "You're stinky, that's what I remember!" She groaned. "My armpits are the only thing that I'm stinky!" Vegeta said, sniffling his armpits. He suddenly think about going to the Kame House.

 ***Flashbacks*** _"Goku, I dare you to pull Oturan's upper clothes off to show her chest." whispered Master Roshi. "What? I can't do that!" Goku whispered. "Let Vegeta cover her eyes while you and Gohan pull her upper clothes down, she won't notice," whispered Master Roshi. Goku whisper to Gohan and Vegeta, "Gohan, you'll pull Oturan's upper clothes for Master Roshi with me, and Vegeta, cover Oturan's eyes." "That's ridiculous! I'll be thinking about sexual harassment or something so sexy when the old pervert encourage me!" Vegeta whispered. "Just do it!" whispered Gohan. "Uh, there is nothing to see here, Oturan, just think about your imagination now!" Vegeta stammered, covering Oturan's eyes with his hands. Vegeta started to sweat. "Here goes nothing!" shuddered Gohan. Gohan and Goku pull Oturan's upper clothes down while Vegeta and Gohan shrieks and close their eyes or looking away._ ***Flashbacks ends***

Vegeta feel Oturan's chest on his back. "Gyaaaaaaahhhaaaaaaa!" He screams while Vegeta burst his tears and quickly pull Oturan off of his back while Oturan fell down. Aaaaaaahh-!" screamed Oturan. "Vegeta, what are you? Crazy? Oturan can't fly on her own without her memories back!" Goku exclaimed. "I can't stand feeling and seeing her boobed chests! She's worse than my wife, Kakarot!" hollered Vegeta, tears flowing on his face. "I got this!" Gohan shouts. Gohan flew down to rescue Oturan. "-Aaaaaaahh!" screamed Oturan. Gohan grab Oturan the other way. "I got you," Gohan said. "Oh, Gohan," laughed Oturan. She started to blush again.

Gohan flew up toward Goku and Vegeta. "Thank goodness! You save her!" Goku exclaimed. He smell himself while his stomach growls. "Gosh, we need to take a shower and have some breakfast!" "The killa (censored word) with it! No way that I'm taking a shower in front of you two while you see my buttocks, I rather take a shower independently!" shouted Vegeta. "Not without Oturan around," Gohan said, grinning. "I guess Gohan and I will go fishing while you two take a shower together in the waterfall," said Goku. "..." Vegeta shuddered, shaking his shoulder like he was a dancer. He slide his legs toward Gohan. ***brake squeals* (sound effects how Vegeta slides.)** "G...Gohan...would you...carry her to the waterfall...for me?" "Um, sure!" stuttered Gohan. Gohan turn puzzled at Vegeta. "(Vegeta is not acting like himself...Sigh...)" "Thanks for the ride!" Oturan laughed. Gohan and Vegeta flew down to the waterfall with Oturan. "I will find some fish while you two are taking a shower! See you!" He flew up.

"Gohan..." Oturan sighed. She kneeled down and stare at Gohan flying. "Oturan, I hate to tell...you about this, so...show me..." stuttered Vegeta. Oturan stands up toward Vegeta. "Show me what?" Oturan asked. "Just show me...just show me your boobs!" shouted Vegeta. "I want to get used to see your chest! I'm just saying that I need to get my MIND off of it!" Oturan removed her belt, her pants, her leg warming, and her combat shoes first. She finally removed her strapless cleavage top. "Uhh...this is just like back in prison," Oturan shuddered. She removed her fingerless gloves. "Urgh...uhh...ew!" grunted Vegeta, twitching his eyes. "Just imagine yourself in the hot spring!" He quickly pulls her white thong down without ripping it. "Eek!" Oturan screams. She ran to the waterfall covering her chests. "Hey, wait up!" exclaimed Vegeta, removing his spandex clothes, chest armor, gloves, and his same undergarment that Oturan wore, but in man style. "Oturan!"

Meanwhile, Goku and Gohan went fishing. "This is the life," Goku sighed, removing his clothes. Goku dive underwater to search a big fish. "(I'll let Oturan get the big piece of fish!)" "Whoa, dad!" exclaimed Gohan. Back at the waterfall, Vegeta caught Oturan. "I got you!" Vegeta laughed, turning bright red. "Eek! Let go!" screamed Oturan. She knocked Vegeta out of the waterfall. "Whoa!" Vegeta exclaimed. He landed on the ground. "You are still sensitive about being afraid! You can only attack if a man like me who'll grab you!" "You always treat me like a child!" shouted Oturan. She swim near the waterfall as a giant shower. "Hey, don't start taking a shower without me!" Vegeta shouted. He scraped off some dirt on his bare body and swim. "This waterfall is so cold..." shivered Oturan. "Get used to it! I took a shower that cold when I was your age!" Vegeta said. "...!" huffed Oturan.

She dive underwater. "Are you done taking a shower?" Vegeta asked. Oturan swims to the shore, inhaling for air. "I don't like this kind of waterfall anyway," said Oturan. Vegeta stands under the waterfall. "Stay right there, Oturan! Once I'm done showering, we dry ourselves if we fly!" Vegeta said. He washed his hair. Oturan looks up, then around to see if Speice is around. "Speice!" She didn't hear a sound, but not once. Vegeta swim toward the surface. "I'm done! G-Get on my back!" Vegeta stammered. Oturan went Vegeta's back. "(Th-this is so darn disgusting!)" He quickly flew up high with Oturan naked, then flew down. "We're all dry now, now get off of my back. But one more thing, look at me." Oturan went off of Vegeta's back. "What?" asked Oturan. He glared at Oturan's bare chests. "Urgh..." Vegeta groaned. He pound his head on Oturan's chests. "Eek!" screams Oturan. She kicked his shoulders. "Uwah!" Vegeta screamed. Oturan quickly put on her strapless combat clothes.

 **AB's Notes: This chapter is more of sexual harassment and humorous because of VegetaXOturan pairing at the outdoors. Vegeta only want Oturan to show her big chest so he can get use to see Bulma's chest later on. Just know, it's hard being a girl for Oturan so she could be erotically attractive as almost as Bulma at the same age as Oturan.**


	7. The Campout

**The Campout**

Later, after Goku and Gohan took a shower, Goku has a lot of giant fishes to burn. "Hahahahaha! Bon appetite!" laughed Goku. "You're really like fishing, don't you, Goku?" Oturan asked. "Yeah, I feel the same way as my dad," said Gohan. Gohan uses a beam slash to cut one part of the big fish. "You hungry?" He gives Oturan a fish part to feed her. "Yes," Oturan said. "All right, the rest is ours!" said Goku. They started to eat the fish. "Mm!" Gohan chomped. "Oh, yeah! That hits the spot!" chuckled Vegeta. "This place is relaxing, should we camp? If I go to someone else's house, they'll freak out," Oturan asked. "Darn it, Oturan! For the third time, don't say that!" shouted Vegeta. "Our friends who can fight well as us are harmless for you! Who cares about human?"

After all the appetites, they decided to hike around at noon. A deer appeared out of nowhere. "...!" Oturan gasped. "Don't be afraid, it's only a deer," said Gohan. "Too much noises makes the deer run away. Be gentle to that deer." Oturan move slowly at the deer. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," Oturan said, whispering. The deer grunted. Oturan start petting the deer. "Heh." "...! (Gohan!)" roared a dragon. "...!" the deer bleated. The deer runs away. "Hey, wait! I didn't mean scare you!" exclaimed Oturan. "No, it's not you," Goku said. "...! (Gohan!)" roared a dragon. "That was Icarus!" Gohan exclaimed, grinning. Icarus, Gohan's dragon friend, appeared soaring down. "You know him, Gohan?" asked Oturan. Gohan cuddle Icarus. "He's my friend since I was young," Gohan laughed. "He can give you a ride." Gohan stares at Icarus. "Icarus, meet Oturan. She is our friend, and she won't hurt anyone, not even a fly." Oturan pet Icarus. "He's huge!" said Oturan. "It's been a long time since I met him," Gohan said. Icarus breathe fire in the sky. "Whoa!" exclaimed Goku. "You know, I think we should fly back where we started here!" "(Gohan and his dragon friend...ha, what an idiot...)" Vegeta grunted. He was cutting trees for the fire. "I'm staying here to cut some trees." Oturan climbed on Icarus's back. "Don't shake, alright? Vegeta nearly got me kill," said Oturan, cuddling Icarus. "...! (Yes, just hold me on!)" Icarus roared, shook his head.

He flew up in the air with Oturan on his back. "Whoa!" screams Oturan. Icarus flapped his wings to fly. Goku and Gohan joined Icarus. Icarus's face was bright red to show his emotion. "...! (I think you're beautiful!)" Icarus roared peppy. "Hahahaha! I think you love her, Icarus!" laughed Goku. "TOO MUCH EMOTION, TOO MUCH ROMANCE! WHAT THE HECK HAPPEN TO DRAMA OR SOME ACTION THAT IS PIECE OF JUNK?!" Vegeta yelled in distance. "KAKAROT, I'LL KILL YOU!" "...! (Don't mess Gohan's dad up!)" roared Icarus. He flew near Vegeta and breathe fire at him. "Icarus!" Gohan shouted. Vegeta's hair was up all the way while his clothes was burned and black; he cough up black smoke. "Okay, you win," growled Vegeta, coughing. "Grr, the stupid romance and the stupid comedy will lasted into the stupid conclusion..." He shake his body to remove ashes, fix his hair, then continued to cut some trees for the fire.

Later, in the evening, as Icarus flew where they stop, Oturan went off of Icarus. "Thanks for the ride, Icarus! You're kind of fun!" Oturan said, cuddling Icarus. "...! (Bye!)" roared Icarus. He flew to the sky. "I got everything for tonight, guys," Vegeta said. Goku and Gohan stares at Vegeta. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Goku. Goku and Gohan suddenly stare at 48 trees that are cut.

"Oh, my gosh! How many of those are we using for one night?!" Gohan exclaimed. "I'm really impressed," exclaimed Oturan. "I can do more than forty-eight. We'll use twelve trees for the fire, and the rest is for a protection," Vegeta said. Vegeta grabs Oturan's shoulder and whispered, "All the rest is the barrier so that Speice won't get you, Oturan. We'll protect you." "Really?" asked Oturan. "While we create barriers out of trees, you'll make the fire," Vegeta said. "How can I do that?" asked Oturan. Vegeta paused. "Gohan, demonstrate her," Vegeta said.

Gohan grab a tiny trunks, then breaks it into two. "Here is how to make fire, Oturan," said Gohan. "You used your hands, and quickly smash two trunks together, then rub it fast." Gohan rub the trunks fast. The fire appeared. "See, it's simple! Now, you try it!" He break two trunks into fourth, and give it to Oturan. Oturan inhale and exhale. She smashes trunks together. "This is hard!" Oturan grunted. "You forgot to rub it," said Gohan. Gohan sat behind Oturan. "Oh!" Oturan exclaimed. Gohan grabs Oturan's arms, and control her arms. Oturan's chest was jumping. "Whoa!" "Haha, you're doing great! You're doing great! You're going great!" chuckled Gohan. "(He feel so warm right behind me, my heart is rising like heaven,)" Oturan sighed. Gohan helps Oturan makes fire. "Look, Oturan, you did it!" said Goku. "I did?" Oturan gasped, and laughs. "That was great! Now what?" Vegeta chop some of the trees into pieces. "Oturan, just put the fire near the pieces of woods," Vegeta said. "Don't run with fire, or it will go out."

Oturan put the fire down toward several piece of woods. Some of the woods grew fire. "Oh!" exclaimed Oturan. "Kakarot, go to the east of the forest with some of the trees," Vegeta said. "Were going to make a giant barrier; I'll be at the west of the forest." He grab the first half of the cutting trees. "Gohan, you'll be the one who will protect Oturan this night." He flew up in the sky with half bunch of cutting trees. Oturan stares at Vegeta. "Good luck!" Oturan said. Goku grabs the other half of the cutting trees and flew. "Wish me luck too!" laughed Goku. "She will too, dad!" Gohan said. Goku flew away with the other half of the cutting trees.

Later, it was midnight. Oturan slept on Gohan. Oturan was whimpering. She dreamed that Speice kills Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan. _"Chlo, come back, or I'll kill your friends!" shouted Speice. "No! Never!" Oturan shouted, hugging Gohan's back. "You asked for it!" shouted Speice. Speice stabs Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's chest with his palm. "No! Stop!" Oturan screams, sheds her tears. "Now, come back for me, Princess Chlo," growled Speice. Oturan kneel down at Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta. "Gohan, wake up! Open your eyes!" Oturan sobs._

Oturan wakes up and screams. "GOHAN!" Gohan woke up. "Oturan, what is it?" exclaimed Gohan. Oturan hugged Gohan and started to weep hard. "...!" Gohan feels Oturan's bare chest with her strapless combat top while feeling depressed. "(I can't push her if she was crying for me! I'll be too hard on her!)" "It was awful! I had a nightmare!" Oturan sobbed. "What kind of nightmare?" asked Gohan. "Speice comes to kill you, your father, and Vegeta here!" Oturan continued weeping. "Don't worry about Speice, Oturan," said Gohan. "We are going to burn the barrier, so that Speice won't get you in this forest." Oturan gasped, let go of Gohan, and glared at him, then slapped his face. She wipe her tears. "What exactly we're we thinking, Gohan?!" Oturan shouted, sniffing. "Goku and Vegeta would have destroyed this forest! What about the deer I've met this afternoon? And the rest of the full-blooded animals?! And Icarus?! What about the plantation?! I thought I trusted you!" Gohan kissed Oturan's cheeks while she gasped as she blushed while she titters. Her eyes is wide. "Yes, you did trust me," said Gohan. "You were still innocent when we first met you in front of everyone.

We'll still protect you from evil until you got your memories back." "Would you still love me if I have my memories back?" Oturan purred, giggling. "Yes," chuckled Gohan. "(I'm sorry, Videl, once you saw me with Oturan, you'll think I'm cheating on you.)" Oturan kissed Gohan in the lips. She removes her gloves, her shoes, her leg warming, her belt and her pants to distract Gohan. She only has her strapless combat top and her white thong on. Gohan and Oturan lied down. Gohan suddenly touched Oturan's bare bottoms. "(...! Oh, crud! Did I touch Oturan's butt?! Oh, well...)"

Hidden in the forest, Speice's minions, Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul was hiding behind the trees. "I finally found Chlo!" Jergin said. "Leave her be, we'll capture her the next morning," Kapriun said. "Why? Why not now?" asked Funnelle. "Urgh, Funnelle, I can't stand capturing Chlo half-naked," Kapriun groaned. "Were staying here until Chlo and that man wakes up," said Sodul. "We'll let Master Speice know where we are."

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Now that's what I called this chapter a romance! Oturan's romance, Icarus the dragon's re-arrival, and Goku's appetite! See you next update! Reviews, please! No bad comments!**


	8. Guy Oturan and Speice's Minions

**Guy Oturan and Speice's Minions**

The next morning, Oturan first woke up, then yawned. She stares at Gohan sleeping peacefully while she stand over Gohan's legs. "Zzz..." Gohan snored softly. She put her pants, her belt, leg warmings, shoes, and gloves back on. "Wake up, my hero," whispered Oturan. Gohan was about to woke up, but Oturan stay about two inches away from him. Gohan open his eyes. "Morning, my woman," Gohan yawned. "There you are!" shouted a person. A person appeared grabbing Gohan's neck on the ground. "Gohan!" Oturan gasped. It was one of Speice's minions, Kapriun, but he turns into another person. "What have you done to my sister Oturan?" shouted a person. Oturan recognize her brother, Guy Oturan's face. He dress like Oturan, but half naked with his fingerless gloves and his thong strap up underneath his pants. "Guy, stop! That was Gohan!" Oturan shouted. Guy Oturan stares at Oturan. "Oturan, is that you?" asked Guy Oturan. "Guy, how did you survive out in Seraen from long time?" Oturan asked. "I fake my death," said Guy Oturan.

"I did not knew that you had a long lost older brother," Gohan huffed, sweating. "How in the world did you found Oturan?" asked Guy Oturan, glaring at Gohan. "I met Oturan at the West City when the Saiyan prince Vegeta saves her, and she lost her memories," Gohan said. "My dad and I was there in that scene, too. Trust me, I'm the good guy with dad and Vegeta." Guy Oturan releases Gohan's neck. "You're now free," said Guy Oturan. He stands toward Oturan and hugged her. "It is not safe for you to be here alone, but you are safe with me." "Guy, how's dad?" Oturan asked. "He's dead; and what about mother?" asked Guy Oturan. "She died when I was born," Oturan said. "Speice's minions are surrounded here where we are, be quiet," said Guy Oturan. "(We'll avenge you, mother and father,)" Oturan sighed. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul appeared. "There they are now!" shouted Guy Oturan. "Gohan, attack, I'll protect Oturan!"

Gohan attacks Kapriun. "Darn, how did you get through the barrier?" Gohan shouted. "We burn the barrier!" Funnelle screams, attacking Gohan. Gohan was hit in the chest. "Masenko (Demon Flash)!" yelled Gohan. He uses her hand as a cup then shoots out energy that looks like an energy blast. "Oh!" Oturan exclaimed. Gohan shoots out a giant energy waves toward Funnelle. Meanwhile, Goku woke up sensing Gohan's ki. "Gohan! (Is he fighting Speice, or someone else who had a huge ki?)" exclaimed Goku. "(I better find Vegeta first!)" He flew to find Vegeta.

Two minutes ago, at the other end of the forest, Vegeta open his eyes quickly. "Kakarot! Grrr...how dare he start fighting Speice without me!" Vegeta growls. He flew, but suddenly, Goku appeared. "Kakarot, did you fought Speice without me?" "No, why would you think that?" asked Goku. "What the heck do you mean I would think of that? I thought you were fighting Speice! You were training ahead of me again, are you?" Vegeta shouted. "No, Vegeta, I was coming to get you," said Goku. "We had to see if Gohan was fighting against Speice! I can't let my son nearly die again, and Oturan will be kidnap by Speice!"

"What...?" Vegeta exclaimed. He thinks the flashback when he, Goku, and Gohan fought Speice outside of the Kame House.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _"I still don't understand how can I handle this, but you, prince, talk too much!" shouted Speice. "Scorching Beam!" He shoot out an energy blast toward Vegeta. Vegeta reflect Speice's energy blast to the sky, but Speice chase after his energy blast and throw it toward Oturan. "Aaaaah!" Oturan screams. Gohan protect Oturan and got hit by Speice's energy blast. "Ooph!" groaned Gohan. He landed on the ground unconsciously._

 ***Flashbacks ends***

"That spurious coward! Then we need to hurry!" Vegeta yelled. Goku and Vegeta flew to the center of the forest.

"Speice!" shouted Goku. Oturan, Guy Oturan, Gohan, Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul stared at Goku and Vegeta. "Goku!" Oturan exclaimed. "Vegeta!" exclaimed Gohan. "Grr, if neither of those idiots are Speice, who in the blazing waves are they?" Vegeta growled. "Jergin," stated Jergin. "Kapriun," Kapriun stated. "Funnelle," stated Funnelle. "And I'm Sodul. Speice is not here, you fools, we're his minions," Sodul said. "We only need Chlo." "Leave her alone! What is it that you want from Oturan?" asked Goku, shouting. "She is destructive as death, so she has the power of Seraenian and Saiyan since her father was a Saiyan!" Jergin said. "I already knew that in the first place! Oturan, or Chlo, or whoever you called her, told me about her personal memories!" shouted Vegeta. "Besides, she lost her ability to fight and to soar!" "Still, we will force the innocent face Chlo to join us, some of the Saiyans outside of their home planet, cannot accept our member! Regret them! They are not fit enough to be as strong as us!" Kapriun shouted.

Goku and Vegeta soared down. "Ahahaha, that sounds so silly! A Saiyan like us joins you, even I, as a prince of all Saiyan, cannot really accept your apprenticeship, not even once!" laughed Vegeta, smirking. "What so funny about the way Kapri said it?" Guy Oturan asked. Vegeta exclaimed as he stares at Guy Oturan, "Who are you? You look exactly like Oturan." "My name's Guy Oturan, you would call me Guy," said Guy Oturan. His eyes was half closed. "Forget about your gosh bloody jokes, you galatic herbs better get out of Earth, or we'll finish you off!" Vegeta yells.

Funnelle attack Vegeta's stomach hard with her knee. "Uuwaaah!" "You're too talkative, prince!" shouted Funnelle. "Vegeta!" Goku shouted. "Kakarot, I think Speice's minions can attack as hard as us," groaned Vegeta. He fainted. "Darn it!" Goku yelled. "Dad, don't!" shouted Gohan. Goku grabs Vegeta, but Jergin punches Goku in the stomach to make him unconscious. "You dastard!" Guy Oturan shouts. Gohan and Guy Oturan attack Sodul, but missed. Sodul counterattack both Gohan and Guy Oturan. "Argh!" screams Gohan. Guy Oturan and Gohan turn unconscious. "Gohan!" Oturan screams. "You have no one else to protect you, but us, Chlo," chuckled Kapriun. "No..." Oturan sniffled, kneeling toward everyone who was unconscious.

Sodul grabs Oturan's left arm. "We will bring you to Speice," said Sodul. "I like how you bring us the tears of joy." Oturan struggles to let go, but Sodul got a strong grip on Oturan. "Don't you worry, we'll bring your friends with you," Jergin laughed, mocking Oturan. Kapriun grabs Gohan, Jergin grabs Goku and Vegeta, and Funnelle grabs Guy Oturan. "I cannot wait to see the look on Master Speice's face!" chuckled Sodul. "Me, too!" Funnelle laughed. Oturan continued to struggle. Sodul cover Oturan's mouth. "I will shut you up with your innocent whimper." "(Guy...Gohan...)" thoughts Oturan. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul flew to find Speice.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **Guy Oturan's detail is so hot that his abs are shown! He is Oturan's older sister who is looking for Oturan for a long time! Did you know that Speice's minions is name after spices? Review, please!**


	9. Oturan's Strategy

**Oturan's Strategy**

Meanwhile, Speice was sightseeing at the edge of the cliff. "(I'm glad I hired you all to find Chlo, my minions,)" Speice chuckled. "Master Speice, we capture Chlo!" said Funnelle. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul appeared with Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Guy Oturan unconscious with Oturan. Vegeta woke up glaring, and then becomes a super Saiyan. "Haaaa...!" Vegeta yelled. He attacks Sodul and Jergin while they let go of him, Goku, and Oturan. Goku and Oturan are the only one who falls down. Speice vanished. "Aah!" screams Oturan. "Oturan!" Vegeta yelled. "Prince!" shrieked Oturan. He grabs Oturan, then uses his ki blast to attack Sodul and Jergin to death. "Argh!" Jergin screams. "No...!" screams Sodul.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yells. He flew down to catch Goku and wakes him up while he turns into a normal Saiyan. Goku woke up. "Huh?" exclaimed Goku. "Vegeta?" "Kakarot, distract Speice, Kapriun, and Funnelle to save Guy and your son!" Vegeta shouted. "Right!" said Goku, shook his head. Goku flew toward Speice, Kapriun, and Funnelle. "Solar Flare!" He summons sunlight to distract them. Some their clothes ripped. While Kapriun and Funnelle cover their eyes, they let go of Gohan and Guy Oturan. Goku grabs Gohan and Guy Oturan who was still unconscious.

"Gohan!" Oturan shouts. "We save my son and Oturan's brother," said Goku. Vegeta stares at Oturan. "Oturan, are you all right? Thank goodness Speice nearly kidnapped you, but I save you with your brother, Kakarot, and Gohan!" Vegeta said. He hugged Oturan. "I don't want you or Goku to fight Speice again, just leave him alone," said Oturan. Vegeta glares at Oturan. "Leave him alone? What the bloody heck do you want me to leave him alone, you say?! He have done something bad to you for a long time! He is too spoiled for you!" Vegeta shouted. "Speice is not spoiled! It's just that he met me when I was a little kid!" shouted Oturan. "Vegeta, Oturan, please stop arguing like last time!" Goku shouted. "You are not part of this, Kakarot!" shouted Vegeta. He turns at Oturan.

"You knew him for a long time, and I'm helping you out of his side when you lost your memories!" "You, helping me as an innocent woman? I wish you would never met me, prince Vegeta!" Oturan shouted. Vegeta slapped Oturan's face hard. "Vegeta, that was-" shouted Goku. "Be quiet, Kakarot," Vegeta huffed. Oturan shed her tears while she kneel down. "Unh..." sobbed Oturan, dramatically. Vegeta stare at Oturan while he grabs her arm, and kneeling one of his legs. "I was just saying that I'm not letting you go and die helpless, even if your parents died when you're born; I'm begging you to stop thinking about Speice!" Vegeta said. Oturan wails for her pity. "I...I can't, Vegeta! He's everywhere! He's following us so he can find me! You take no help from my mind!" weeps Oturan, hysterically. "Think about all the fun we have yesterday, like hiking! Let me fight Speice for you if I had to ask you one last time, forget him now!" Vegeta said, wiping Oturan's tears on her face.

He calm himself down. "I like you as a friend, Oturan, when you return your memories, I still love your attitude, sometime it annoyed me, but I'm sorry. I'm really apologize that I slap your face because we were out of control. We need to stop arguing like what Kakarot just said to us." "You show up your tender side, Vegeta," sighed Goku. Vegeta turns bright red. "Oh, shut the front door! I was just helping her to stop thinking about Speice!" Vegeta shouted. "Eek!" screamed Oturan. "You finally scare Oturan again!" Goku exclaimed. Gohan and Guy Oturan woke up. "Let me out!" shouted Gohan. "Out of what?" Guy Oturan asked. "Gohan!" exclaimed Oturan. Oturan clutched Gohan while he groans. "And me," Guy Oturan said.

Gohan stares at Goku. "Dad, did you save us?" exclaimed Gohan. "Well, Vegeta first save us from Speice's minion when he killed Jergin and Sodul," Goku said. "I thought I was somewhere else," said Gohan. "I think the same, too," Guy Oturan said. A thunder field suddenly appeared where everyone else are. "No!" screams Oturan, covering her ears. "That must be Speice's work!" Vegeta yells. "I'll protect her!" said Gohan. Guy Oturan guard Oturan. "No, she is my sister who I protect!" Guy Oturan shouts. "How strong are you to handle one of Speice's minions?" asked Gohan. "Very, you go ahead and protect Oturan, since you care for her more than I do," Guy Oturan sighed. "If we're going to fly, we'll shock ourselves to death," said Goku. "Instead, we are running." "Get on my back," Gohan said. He gives Oturan a piggyback ride. Everyone start running.

Funnelle and Kapriun appeared. "I knew you Saiyans would save Chlo!" growled Funnelle. Funnelle attack Goku while he defend with his arms. Someone appeared attacking Funnelle and Kapriun to death with his ki ball. "Guy," a person said, in deep voice. "Piccolo!" exclaimed Guy Oturan. "Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "How could they still survive when Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta?" asked Piccolo. "Aaa-aaaaahh!" Oturan screams. She hide behind Goku. "Don't be scared, Oturan, it's Piccolo, and he's a good guy," said Goku. "Hmm, I did not know you had a sibling who was afraid of me, Guy," Piccolo said. "I disagree, Namekian, but she just lost her memories," said Vegeta. "The only memories she had are the memories from me, and her curiosity of Mother Nature."

Speice appeared soaring down with his minions. "What are you idiots blabbering about now?" Speice asked. "...!" Saiyans exclaims. "You better stay away from my sister, you dastard, because you don't have enough desire for Oturan!" yelled Guy Oturan. "I...I never had been much more scared than the last time Speice met us near the sea..." Oturan whimpered. "My minions are actually alive, yet with my illusionist power of spices," said Speice. "I was half Speician and half Seraenian." "You're the prince of Speician?" Gohan asked. "Chlo and I will be living like three families!" Speice chuckled. "My minions are in another world, so that makes it seven families!" "There is more than seven families across the atmosphere, and do you think you can handle it all? I don't think you can handle some of that!" shouted Vegeta.

"Not even the universe, you're about to say, Saiyan prince? I think you are wrong!" Speice chuckled. Jergin, Kapriun, Funnelle, and Sodul laughed with Speice to attack everyone. Goku, Gohan with Oturan, Vegeta, Guy Oturan, and Piccolo evaded Speice's minion's attacks without moving in the air. "Hang on!" shouted Gohan. Oturan figures out how she can get her memories back. "(I just can't be afraid all the time when Speice came for me, but how can I get my memories back?)" Oturan thoughts. Oturan think the flashback when she escape at the laboratory.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan woke up from her dream. "...! (Prince!)" thought Oturan. She feel pain on her head. "(Ow…)" She attack the window of the healing tank to escape. The window of the healing tank breaks after Oturan punched five times. She remove the oxygen pack on her face, then fell down on her head again._

 _"Ow…" She notice that she was almost naked. "I'm naked!" She looked around to get her clothes. She looked around the healing tank and found her strapless cleavage combat clothes behind, then put on her clothes and her accessories. She escape in the laboratory. "The kid escapes, Professor Timber!" one of the scientist exclaimed. Oturan flew away and break the ceiling._

 ***Flashbacks end***

"...! (I hit my head a lot! So that is why I lost some of my memories!)" Oturan thoughts. Oturan went off of Gohan. "Oturan, what are you doing?" asked Gohan. "I'm going to escape, so that Speice won't capture me," Oturan said. "How are you going to do that?" asked Gohan. "Go save yourself, Gohan, it was nice meeting you, and I'm breaking up with you," Oturan said, feeling depressed. "...! (Sigh...what a relief! Videl won't know that I'm cheating on her against Oturan!)" exclaimed Gohan. Oturan kissed Gohan's cheek. She ran to the cliff. "Oturan, don't go! Where are you going?" Gohan chases after Oturan. Oturan climb down off the cliff. "Gohan..." Oturan said.

Gohan grab Oturan. "No! I won't let you go!" shouted Gohan. "You're crazy that you are going to kill yourself!" "That is my plan, Gohan, to get my memories back," Oturan said. "You have a brave heart, Oturan, I know you're brave inside, just hang on!" shouted Gohan. "Really? I'm brave?" Oturan asked, grinning. She grab Gohan's arm, but she put his arm toward her buttocks. She slap Gohan in his face while he let go of Oturan. Oturan fainted as she fell down below 20 feet. "Oturan!" screamed Gohan.

In the middle of the battle, Vegeta suddenly hear Gohan yelling Oturan's name. "Oturan?" Vegeta exclaimed. Funnelle attack Vegeta. "Urgh!" Goku ripped his gi top. "Kame...hame...HA!" yelled Goku. He uses her hand as a cup then shoots out a devastation wave toward Speice while he evade Goku's attack. Far away from the shocking battlefield, Gohan pushes himself down and started to weep. "Oturan..." Gohan weeps softly. "Why do you have to sacrifice yourself? Just tell me! We tried so hard to protect you from danger! Oturan!" He weeps hard.

 **AB's Notes:**

 **(wails) Oturan! Don't die on us! (sniffles) Please review and follow this chapter, please! No flames!**


	10. The Real Oturan

**The Real Oturan**

"Ha...!" bellowed a flying blond. "SPEICE!" It was Oturan, her normal self, who transformed to a super Saiyan, still bursting her tears on her eyes while it glows into a sea emerald. Her hair is flowing toward the sky, while her muscle grew bigger. There was not a single rip on Oturan's clothes because her clothes made of Seraenian fabrics. "Oturan, you're alive!" Gohan exclaimed. "I will cry for you, Gohan. Just let me at Speice, you'll handle his minions," said Oturan, glaring at Gohan. She soar to find Speice.

Goku still fought Speice with his minions, but he suddenly feel Oturan's ki. "(Oturan! Did her ki increases, or did she got her memories back?)" Goku thoughts. "Speice, you moron!" Oturan yelled. Oturan appeared near Goku's battle area while she unleashed the energy waves. "What the...? Is that really the real you, Oturan?" asked Vegeta. "..." Piccolo huffed. "How did you manage to fly with my shocking field? And how can you become a super Saiyan?" shouted Speice. "While all of you were distracted, I removed all your shocking arena!" Piccolo said, soaring up in the sky. "I help Piccolo too. You shouldn't invite all your friends, Speice, because you would be stupid enough to be distracted," said Guy Oturan, following Piccolo.

 ***Flashbacks***

 _Oturan transform to a super Saiyan as she soars. Piccolo and Guy Oturan attacks some of Speice's minions at the edge of the shocking battlefield. Goku attack Speice's minions in the east with Speice, Vegeta attack Speice's minions in the south._ "You were busy fighting Goku at that time, as well, Guy Oturan and I destroyed your electrical engineering poles!" Piccolo said. "Your own minions would have warn you that we destroyed it," said Guy Oturan. _Piccolo and Guy Oturan wreaked all the electrical engineering poles._

 ***Flashbacks end***

"Right into the conclusion, I can finally soar, thanks to the Namekian, Piccolo, and my brother, Guy," Oturan said. She turns at Guy Oturan. "I'm back to my old self again without my friend's help." "You're oh, so clever, Namekian! Kakarot, his son with the innocent Oturan, and I were distracted by Speice's stupid minions!" smirked Vegeta. He stares at Oturan as he flew toward her. "It is now your chance that you can fight Speice alone, and I would not let him fight Kakarot for a reason!" "You knew Goku for a long time?" Oturan asked.

"Yes, Kakarot was gone for a long time since Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta!" said Speice. He grinned at Oturan. "I will bring you back to planet Seraen to return to home, Chlo." "I will if you fought me the last time," Oturan said. "And I'm never going back there! Earth is a perfect place to protect the innocent people!" "I'm still as strong as death, even if you are in super Saiyan form! You naughty Seraenian princess, I dare you to show me your anger!" shouted Speice. Goku and everyone else fought Speice's minions. Saiyans bellowed to a super Saiyan. "Ha...!" Saiyans yelled.

"Haa...!" Oturan screams, panting. Speice attack Oturan in her face. Oturan did not feel any pain on her face. Speice kicked Oturan's chin. Oturan cracked her head. "... (Why do I still feel tired?)" "Oturan, why won't you attack?" shouted Guy Oturan. "I'm don't want to kill you by my physical skill, Speice," Oturan huffed. "(That's it! She is still tired after she got her memories back! She'll eat this senzu bean that I have from Yajirobe!)" thought Goku. He unleashed an energy wave toward Speice's minions, then pulled out one senzu bean from his pocket. "Oturan, catch this!" He threw one senzu bean at Oturan, while she catches it. "You're so tired, so eat that senzu bean!" Oturan ate one senzu bean, and restores her strength.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, you're still weak even if you ate that senzu bean from your friends," Speice said. "I dare you to unleash your anger!" Oturan start yelling louder. The rises of the wind spread all over Oturan's range. She was in her super Saiyan 2 form. "You ask for it!" yelled Oturan. "(Unbelievable! Is it impossible for her to become the second super Saiyan form?)" Vegeta thoughts. Oturan glared at Speice. "I knew you would pass through your super Saiyan form," chuckled Speice. "What if you can avoid some of my attack? Scorching Beam!" He shoots out a flaming waves at Oturan while she bounces back his energy attack. "Attack your energy much?" Oturan asked, in lower voice.

Her energy aura rises all over her while she put her hands away from each other. "Plantation, lent me your energy!" Energy flow above trees and plants to Oturan while she closes her eyes. "(Goku, help me finish off Speice since I help you fought Buu two years ago. You are my heroes, and so does your son, Gohan; my brother, Guy; and the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, who save me from the past)." Goku suddenly heard Oturan's mind. "(Yes, I will help you since you help me back then, Oturan,)" said Goku. "(But I want everyone on Earth to help me again.)" He flew up in the sky while he put his arms up. "Everyone on Earth, I begging to give me your energy, please!" He thought about every continents on Earth as he glared toward the sky. Some of the innocent people around the continents, raises both of their hands.

 **Kame House**

Krillin feel Goku's ki. "Goku! He's fighting Speice with Oturan!" Krillin exclaimed. "But how can she can fight now?" asked Yamcha. "Oturan got her memories back now," Bulma said. "It work." "What work, Bulma?" asked Krillin. "The mind drop I gave to Goku 2 days ago," Bulma said. "He really needs our help to give our energy to him today, for Pete's sake," said Master Roshi, raising one of his hand up. "Master Roshi's right, let's help Goku defeat Speice, even if the chick name Oturan will finish Speice off soon!" Yamcha cheered. "We should help Oturan, too since she got her abilities to fight and hover like us!" cheered Krillin.

 **Forest**

As almost all of their energy rises toward Goku, Goku created a Spirit Bomb. "Piccolo, Vegeta, attack Speice to distract him!" Piccolo and Vegeta soar toward Speice. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yells. Piccolo shoot out two beam that are connect into a green spiral waves with one of his hands. Speice bounces back Piccolo's attack. "You're not going to fight my rivals! Final Flash!" yelled Vegeta. He uses her hand as a cup then shoots out the same waves like Goku's Kamehameha. He hits Speice's arms. Goku attack Speice in the air and throws the Spirit Bomb at him.

"Now, Oturan!" Goku yells. Goku's Spirit Bomb was thrown in the air while it turns into an energy dust that will spread the entire world. "(This is my attack from friends!) Enlightenment Flash! Ha!" yelled Oturan. She uses her hand as a cup then unleashed the waves that looks like Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta's energy attack in combines to attacked Speice. "No! This can't be happening to me! Darn you to Hades!" Speice screams. He was vanished inside of Goku and Oturan's energy attack. Most of Speice's minions flew to the sky to flee.

Gohan and Guy Oturan stared at Oturan. "Masenko!" yelled Gohan. "Storm Scream!" Guy Oturan yells. Gohan and Guy Oturan attack every Speice's minions in the air with their energy attack. Oturan fell down to the ground and landed on her knees transform back to normal Saiyan. Goku, Piccolo, and Vegeta soar down while Goku and Vegeta powered down to normal Saiyan. "He's gone now," said Piccolo. Oturan started weeping. Gohan and Guy Oturan soar toward Oturan while they powered down to normal Saiyan. "Oturan? Why the tears? You defeat Speice," Gohan said.

Oturan suddenly have the tears of joy and start laughing while lying down. "Thank you! You finally helped me fought Speice!" laughed Oturan, wiping away her tears. "The whole forest was almost looks dead fire, but how can we restore it without using the Dragonballs?" Vegeta asked, looking around. "Piccolo, you might need to bring Dende to restore this forest," said Goku. "Is he your friend, Piccolo?" Oturan asked. "Yes," said Piccolo. "Dende is at the Hyperbolic Time Chamber up in the sky with Mr. Popo and Kami. You and Guy Oturan will fly that high since you have the blood of the Saiyan."

"That's okay, Piccolo, you should wait with me here in the forest while my sister went to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Guy Oturan chuckled. "Oturan is already stronger than I thought I would handle! She is two years younger than me!" Piccolo touched Oturan's hair. "Once you got your memories back, your courage has return, and your fighting skills, you should be able to defeat Mr. Popo," said Piccolo. "Were proud of you, Oturan. You're better off without your brother since you got your memories back," Vegeta said. "What are we waiting for? We better go to Dende!" said Gohan. "I'll see you later, Piccolo!" Goku said, waving at Piccolo. Goku, Oturan, Gohan, and Vegeta flew to the sky to go to Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"In case you hit your head again, I can give you a piggyback ride!" chuckled Gohan. "That's alright, Gohan, as long as I'll be careful!" Oturan said. "If I were you, I would stay away from Oturan's bare chest!" growled Vegeta, turning bright red. "What if I did?" Oturan asked, nearly pulling her upper clothes down. "GYAAAAAAAHH! Now it's stuck inside my freaking mind!" shrieked Vegeta, in agony. He cover the back of his head and shakes his legs toward Oturan. "You're more DISGUSTING than your innocent self!" Oturan pull her upper clothes up. "Vegeta, you're turning red because of your tender side!" Goku snickered. "Oh, shut up, Kakarot! You are not part of this!" hollered Vegeta.

End

Reference:

Rihanna- Goodbye (Vegeta and Oturan's POV)

Sam Smith- I'm Not the Only One (The Campout/Chapter 7)

Blue October- Fears (Gohan and Oturan's POV)

Maroon 5 feat. Rihanna- If I Never See Your Face Again (First Super Saiyan Girl: Innocence Ending Theme)

 **AB's Notes:**

 **The ending of FSSG added humorous moments when it comes to sexual harrassment! HAHAHA! I think Vegeta wish to see Oturan's big chests because he want to get used to see breasts!**

 **One more thing, I change the title The First Super Saiyan Girl: Innocence to The Innocence Oturan because the old title might be a boring title, so I think I'll call this story The Innocence Oturan since it's about Oturan losing her memories as a fighter!**

 **That's it for The First Super Saiyan Girl! There is actually another chapter with a miniparody! Review and follow this finale chapter!**


	11. If I Never Seen Your Face Again

The First Super Saiyan Girl Ending Theme:

If I Never Seen Your Face Again

Covered by Goku and Oturan featuring Vegeta and Gohan

(Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta with Oturan starts taking a stroll as they grins.)

Goku: Now as the summer fades

I let you slip away

You say I'm not your type

But I can make you sway

It makes you burn to learn

You're not the only one

I'd let you be if you

Put down your blazing gun

Oturan: Now you've gone somewhere else far away

I don't know if I will find you

Gohan/Vegeta: (Find you, find you...)

Oturan: But you feel my breath on your neck

Can't believe I'm right behind you

Gohan/Vegeta: (Right behind you...)

Goku/Gohan: 'Cause you keep me coming back for more

Oturan: (Coming back for more...)

Goku/Gohan: And I feel a little better than I did before

With Oturan: And if I never see your face again, I don't mind

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Vegeta: Ohh...!

Oturan: Sometimes you move so well

It's hard not to give in

Goku: I'm lost, I can't tell

Where you end and I begin

Oturan: It makes you burn to learn I'm with another man

Gohan: I wonder if he's half the lover that I am

Goku: Now you've gone somewhere else far away

I don't know if I will find you

Oturan/Gohan/Vegeta: (Find you, find you...)

Goku: But you feel my breath on your neck

Can't believe I'm right behind you

Oturan/Gohan/Vegeta: (Right behind you...)

Goku/Oturan/Gohan: 'Cause you keep me coming back for more

Only Oturan: (Coming back for more...)

Goku/Oturan/Gohan: And I feel a little better than I did before

Goku/Oturan: And if I never see your face again, I don't mind

All: 'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Goku: Maybe, maybe, please believe me

Find it in your heart to reach me

Promise not to leave me behind

Gohan: (Promise not to leave me behind...)

Oturan: Take me down, but take it easy

Make me think but don't deceive me

Torture me by taking your time

Gohan/Vegeta: (Taking your time...)

Goku: (Talk to me, talk to me...)

Oturan/Gohan: 'Cause you keep me coming back for more

And I feel a little better than I did before

With Goku: And if I never see your face again, I don't mind

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Goku: (Talk to me, talk to me...)

All: 'Cause you keep me coming back for more

Oturan: (Coming back for more...)

All: And I feel a little better than I did before

Oturan: (Did before...)

All: And if I never see your face again, I don't mind

'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight


End file.
